Dear Diary
by Griffen
Summary: The truth behind the book worm, everything from the infamous slap to random midnight romps, and her somewhat unhealty obsession with good grades. Dramione R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Note:** Ok another Chapter of Ironic Romance and a Shooting Star that destroyed us will be out by Wednesday, in the mean time I want all you guys to read this and tell me what you think. That includes you watcher in the water (and please try to make you flame not so freaking narcissistic, and demeaning try to leave a tiny little bit of my bruised self esteem for other readers…please? Anyway, I'm making this one chronicle of dairies, you know in my own whacked out perspective of Hermione's world. Some of you may think that she may be a little OOC but you really wouldn't know that, because you guys don't know how her mind works….do you? Didn't think so, and by the way no flames, (apart from you watcher in the water, I know you'll do it anyway, so there's no point in me asking) 

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but you guys know about all the other stuff I own. LIKE THAT NEW ARCH ENEMY CD!!!!! YEAH BUDDY!!!!

**Dear Dairy**

July 7th 2004

Dear Dairy,

                   Ok, maybe this is just another way for me to vent out all of my puzzling insanities, but hey? Who the heck cares? People need creative outputs; otherwise they just go all 'Michael Jackson' and change races. (A muggle guy…..a WEIRD muggle guy). Ginny got me this rather amazing leather bound journal for Christmas, AFTER I had told her a most assuredly disturbing secret of mine, that I have been holding in for the past three years. 

I like Draco Malfoy

Can you say **WTF?** in 300 words or less? Ginny can! But then again I really didn't care what she thought…and she knew that, so she decided to get me this journal (with the most amazing graphics on the front!!) so that **I** can read what I wrote, claim myself mentally inept, and check into St. Mungo's……fun times. 

So now it's summer and I'm still at home, with me, myself and the monkey on my shoulder. Cant wait to get back to that absolutely tiring work ethic of mine. It's like this; School Hermione kills herself by working her ass off, and making those goddamn good grades, believing she actually gives a shit! Summer Hermione…well….couldn't care less!!! I get home and that whole strive for perfection thing flies up J-Lo's humungo gumbo butt. (Another normal Muggle person….with a not so normal backside). 

So I'm sitting here, totally bored out of my mind, attempting to deafen myself with the oh so nourishing (to Charlie Manson anyway) raging tones of my favorite music genre. SWEDISH DEATH METAL!!!!! You have not lived if you have yet to hear the lovely Angela Gossow scare the wizarding crap out of you!! That lady is a freaking genius, and my role model. 

Creepy right? Why on earth does Hermione Granger, the know-it-all book worm listen to Angela Gossow the Queen of Swedish Death Metal? Well my children, it is simple...

Because I just do.

Moving on to more entertaining subjects (I would tell you about my mom's invisible mole, but you know……that's not really THAT interesting, unless you're me) like Harry and Ron. 

I have not heard from those horny bastards since the end of last year, I don't think I would really want to, well that's what Ginny says anyway. You can always trust the gossip Queen. 

Ron's a lecherous weasel….actually he's a flaming cunt whore, but I see no difference, and Harry has let the whole 'The Boy Who Lived' thing get to his head. 

Now their on the penal erotica brigade, determined to hump, fuck and fornicate with every female on the face of this planet. And I sincerely hope that, that does not include me…..or Ginny. 

Or Mrs. Weasley……ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. 

I really wouldn't doubt it, because you know they're just males like that, all males are bastards, really horny bastards. 

Well I am going to The Burrow in about 2 days, so I can see the stimulated lab rats for myself. Its makes me wonder, how on earth does Ginny survive being the only girl? God….I would have murdered EVERYONE by now. 

That girl is a saint. 

Well I best go; you know I have to go do that thing where you spend lots and lots of your parent's money, on mindless and mostly useless things, rendering them bankrupt for the rest of **your** life anyway. 

Farewell, until the next blueberry muffin flies by.

*I love being an obscure nutcase, it fun to confuse people*

**Hermit Crab**

Or to all other sane people

**Hermione.******

July 9th 2004

Dear Dairy, 

                  Guess what Ron and Harry figured out today?!?! I'm a girl!! 

It took all of the self control that I have attained these past 6 years of being friends with these morons, to not castrate them (with hot nacho cheese) on the spot. 

Ginny and Mrs. Weasly come to pick me up from the train station (I hate to use floo powder…my allergies always kick up); we do all the girl stuff. Giggle manically in the backseat of Mr. Weasly's muggle car. (He got a new one, and **she let him, a beautiful 89 corvette, a ghastly shade of tangerine orange, apparently it changes color on contact) talked about boys, and the new brand of women's wizarding robes they have out (still don't know why Ginny even thought I cared….but that's her problem) and some more boys. **

When we got to the burrow, the boys were nowhere in sight, instead a rather tacky sticky note was left in their place, I quote;

"Gone for a quick fly with the boys, be back for dinner."

I really do hate childish like hand writing, especially when its by an adult, but that's just me being all bitchy again, moving on. 

So Ginny took me upstairs to get settled in, and that is where we remained until the 'boys' got home from their…fly. 

I had gotten changed into something more comfortable, my pajamas, which at the time, I did not believe racy at all. It was rather late, and besides Ginny was wearing the **exact same thing.**

So we went down stairs arms links, like little obnoxious…blonde school girls. Talking about my break off with Viktor Krum (never could really stand the fellow, the whole Hermie-own-ninny, was excruciatingly annoying, hated it, hated his team. What can I say? I'm a little heart breaker). 

 All of a sudden Ron bursts out with a…

"IS THAT YOU HERMIONE?!?!"

First off, his eyes weren't looking anywhere where apart from my chest, like my breasts had turned into Gremlins or something. Second….wtf? I have looked like this since third year, its not my problem he is blind as well as stupid, and that goes double for Harry, because his reaction was even worse. 

Muuuuuuch worse. 

So we sat down, after Mrs., Weasly told Ron off for being rude and dished out her world famous Chicken Pot Pie, with a side dish of sausage rolls.

Its times like theses that I wonder how Americans can even **breathe without sausage rolls, I've heard they don't even have ****fish and chips over**** there, I mean come on!! Talk about Ripley's Believe It or Not. **

So I'm happily munching away, in sausage roll heaven, when Harry decides to switch sits with Fred, who had not touched his food, but was instead trying to get glimpses of my non-existent cleavage. 

My breasts are not that big!!!

So he switches sits with Fred, and starts to talk to me. About my summer, about his summer, about you know….life in general. And then he pulls one from his deck of horrible 'fuck me' lines and says. 

"I need to talk to you, come up to me and Ron's room tonight"

'I need to talk to you, come up to me and Ron's room tonight' 

'I need to talk to you, come up to me and Ron's room tonight' 

'I need to talk to you, come up to me and Ron's room tonight' 

I don't wanna sound self absorbed, but did my best friend whose known me through most of his freaking puberty just hit on me?  

'I need to talk to you, come up to me and Ron's room tonight' 

And adding Ron in there? Does he expect a threesome or something? God I don't think I've changed that much, I just got taller is all, and maybe a filled out in the right places or something stupid like that, but still…..

'I need to talk to you, come up to me and Ron's room tonight' 

Shouldn't he NOT care, shouldn't he be my best friend? Shouldn't he be normal Harry? 

I hate it when people change, you've known them all of your life, and then BAM the person you've known just disappears and is replaced by some complete stranger.

Especially when its Harry.

I loved Harry because of what he was inside I really couldn't care less about all that 'The Boy Who Lived' crud. He looked like he needed a friend and so I was there for him, he had a kind and brave heart, and he was one of a kind. Even when he was up against the Dark Lord, all he cared about was protecting others, even if it was somebody like Prof. Snape. Harry just wanted to be Harry. 

I guess that whole thing just swallowed him whole. 

And now there this self-seeking, sisoplistic, lascivious, witless moron as his replacement. 

Third, what the hell makes him think he could get with me? 

I better go, I'll finish later. Someone's knocking on my door. 

Later.

**Feminist Hermit Crab**

Or to all other sane people.

**Hermione**

**Authors Note: **So what did you think? (Watcher in the water: how much did it suck?) Review please, and no flames, those things are depressing. (Apart form you know who…)

Later

Griffen


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note: **You know who the coolest all female band is? Jack Off Jill…they are awesome, my good friend Morgan burnt all of their cd's for me. Because I'm through this little depressing faze of mine, and to bring a smile to my solemn face, she gave me all of her old ones... oh my god it's beautiful. I love it; the words are so true and portray every single one of my feelings. I love it, and for that in the next five hours the rest of my stories will be updated, god im so inspired right now. Please no flames, I hope you like it. 

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the monkeys soul. 

**Chapter Two**

****

****

****

January 13th 2004,

Sorry I skipped over, these past couple of days, dealing with those raunchy imbeciles, took a lot out of me. Now im all alone in the burrow, apart from the ghost upstairs….but he's not a…person. So no that wont work out. Mrs. Weasly did me a humongous favor and took the boys out leaving Ginny and me, own our own. 

But Ginny's out right now, she went into the village, for you know….a guy friend. Anytime I say that I can't help but giggle mercilessly at her, she is just such a girl. 

I know im digressing but still, I noticed that in earlier journal entries (actually my first journal entry so there!) I dropped a humungous pile of strawberry surprises on you/me whatever. I failed to explain the reason for my surprising secret. 

You know the 'I like Draco Malfoy' one. 

Its sort of weird when I think about it now, I'd dived into my feelings without even thinking about the consequences, I cant/couldn't like Draco Malfoy. He's the enemy right? Wrong.

As long as we're in Hogwarts, he's not on the bad side or good side, and he has two more years of innocence to go through, and I don't think old Dumbledore will give him up so freaking easily. So basically he's and open target for my brilliant seducing skills (and blue furry piggies can fly) but then again I can't really do anything about my by all means disturbing secret without a little back lash. 

What about Harry? 

When I even think about Draco (114th time I've used his first name and counting) I cant help but feel im betraying my best friend, (even though there's nothing left of my best friends soul to betray, did you know what he tried to do yesterday, he 'accidentally poured' syrup all over me and attempted to 'clean' me off, care to guess how? Oh yes, ladies and gentlemen the little booger tried to lick it off me!!! I nearly cried, it was so horrible! I'll rant on about that later) I've known Harry for 6 years now, if Draco ever looked at me twice, would that make me a traitor?

I guess it all depends, because we both now that there is now way in hell Draco Malfoy will even glance at me much less say hi, and for some sick reason I find that completely fascinating. 

It's like selective sight. When he was born, his father took him up in those cold hands of his, and programmed a part of his essence into inculpable little Malfoys body. But Lucias seems to have made a mistake somewhere along the line.  

The cold hearted, vain and arrogant and no to mention prejudiced Malfoy, is not what he seems to be. 

I noticed first in third years, when he apologized for knocking me down in the corridors. I know it may not seem like a big deal, but trust me it is. I mean, this is a Malfoy we are talking about here! Who in a year or so will give up what little of his soul he had in the first place to terrorize and destroy what limited order we have left in the Wizarding community. 

This future Death Eater, who in the presence of his father would not hesitate to slit my throat (ok maybe I am over exaggerating, but this is all from 5 years on incessant 'your time will come soon mudblood', you gotta bare with me here!) Actually apologized. That has been the only glimpse of humanity I have seen in that boy, at least I can say he has some. 

I guess you can say…there is hope for him yet. 

But on the other hand, what on earth could I do about it? Like he's said a thousand times, I am nothing but a lowly mudblood…but on the other hand, I have apparently turned into a really pretty mudblood (George's words not mine…guys are such idiots) who he might…you know, pay attention to. But on the other hand, he only has one more year of freedom left he might want to spend it shacked up in the Astronomy tower with Pansy. (I really do have a lot of hands).

Have I ever rambled on to you about Pansy? No? Ok then it gives me a reason to bash the bitch even more. Stupid pig-faced, loathsome, arrogant, frivolous, shallow, nonsensical, who just happens to have the worst taste in clothes…**EVER, slut. God! Who the hell where's pink stiletto's with…well…EVERYTHING!? It was horrible when she wore that brown…**thing**, she called a dress to the Halloween Ball, I mean COME ON! She had to have looked in the mirror at least once! There must be some gay guy in Slytherin who said 'Nu-uh girl, you can't go out like that' when she walked out of her room. IT WAS SO UGLY! Every time she talks she destroys brain cells and her already low IQ (-148), drops…like…50 points. If you even breathe the same air she does, you'll be infected with the stupid ness! I really do hate that little whore. **

Ok…as I was saying, he might decide to go and spend most of his free time with her (I don't know WHY, but that's his penis problems isn't it?) And I really can't do anything about that, if he wants those STD'S (most of which are only found in small woodland animals) then fine, let him get them. 

And if he those do this with Pansy (her name just screams "I'm an idiot") that'll just prove my point….he is human, with faults and insecurities, just like everyone else. 

Don't you see? He'll do all this STUFF with her, to savor the last of his life, meaning he doesn't want to go become a death eater, much less kill innocent people, I think he'd much rather stay and become Dumbledore's sex slave (ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww). 

Dammit' I think the two (the third died in a freak microwave accident) horny stooges are back, if they are I have to go and hide. I'll finish later. If I don't, call The Ministry of Magic…dammit again! You cant you're a journal. I HATE MY LIFE! (And the breasts attached to them!)

Much…whatever ness

Hermit Crab

Or for those who know me sanely (and do not goggle at the nothingness on my chest)

Hermione

P.S: The blenders in the blue suitcase just stick their penises in there and turn it on…that's all you have to do Ginny. What was that? How did I know you read my journal? You think I don't know you read my dairy when im sleeping? Nice try you little Weasel! But you can't defeat the Hermit Crab and the rabid monkeys that worship her! So HA!

**Authors Note: **Yeah, it's done I'll try and get other updates for other stories by Sunday I don't know yet, I am on a conquest to get a boyfriend for Valentines Day, the guy at the mall with the Mohawk is ALL MINE…MWAHAHAHA –you know what? I'm not gonna laugh evilly; it's no more fun- Oh well.

Later ness

Griffen


	3. Chapter Three

**Author Note: **Hi, I'm feeling extra hyper today, and so will Hermione. Yeah and the Dairy thing…im sorry about that, my IQ was low that day. So here's the new Chapter, you're in for a lethal laughing fit, so hold on. 

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **I own…….NOTHING!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter Three**

****

****

January 16th 2004     Insecurities and the Wonders of Muggle Tape

Imagine a tribe of ravenous hyenas, who haven't eaten in a week, and just found a lovely group of tourists to feed on, and you will see the Weasley family at dinner. 

I will never eat again.

And at this moment I do believe it is time for a flashback……

So here I am, after another long day of dealing with "the boys", we all sat down for dinner, preparing to be fed by another one of Mrs. Weasly's 'Miracle meals'. 

We say our grace (only because of Mr. Weasly's apt fascination with the muggle 'God') and dig in. About thirty minutes into the meal, I start to notice something. 

No one was closing their mouths….they just threw the food in there and chewed, like and open blender. Food sprayed everywhere as George tried to start a conversation with me, and I was way past my neurotic stage. 

(Ron made a chart of the levels of my annoyance; first stage: Eye twitch casually. Second stage: Try and keep myself busy, doing my best to ignore the object of my irritation. Third Stage: Blatantly tell them to stop it, and if they do not throw something at them. Fourth Stage: Neurotic-a, go insane and draw weird pictures in my head plotting their painful deaths. Fifth Stage: Burst out into to song, as body twitches viciously. Six Stage: Die…Most of them are from Ron's imagination, just to let ya know) 

They chewed and chewed, and I pictured the table being covered in their remains, I could see the head lines now…**STAR STUDENT FROM HOGWARTS VICOUSLY MURDERS THE WEASLEY FAMILY!! **

Right……

Chew chew, slurp slurp, gobble gobble, smack smack, slurp, chew, swallow, and start the process al over again. 

I simply couldn't eat and tried my best to ignore them, ALL of them…but it didn't work they just kept on chewing. 

The only ones who were eating properly and didn't seem to notice the boy's ungraceful attempts of digesting their food, were Ginny and Mrs. Weasly which is completely understandable, they've lived with these pigs for as long as they can remember. 

If my mother was here….all would be hell. I remember when I was a little girl and I didn't close my mouth when I ate she'd tape it shut…yes…tape it….bad manners just aren't expectable in my family…TAPE!!!

So you should/would imagine how I was feeling, when they didn't SHUT THEIR MOUTHS!!

This moment calls for a humongous…ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

*Eye twitch* I can't take anymore of this…*nervous laughter*you're all gonna die…*Grips the fork so hard knuckles turn white* YOU AND YOU'RE BAD MANNERS!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sorry about that, you just looked into the mind of a bookworm, was it fun? Didn't think it would be…never really been there myself…sounded fun though…oh well. 

Back to the present…I'm in the Weasly's back yard right now, and I must say…it's beautiful, really beautiful. If you go into the forest (I was forced too, only way I could get away from those moronic playboy's, Ron's afraid of his forest, you know….the spiders)  and walk until you get to this humongous oak tree, you will see the most gorgeous sight in the face of this planet. 

Total and complete tranquility is such a beautiful thing. 

There is this fountain right behind the oak tree, with the clearest water; you can see your reflection perfectly in it. 

A little bit too perfectly actually. 

It was quite disturbing when I looked into the water. I had changed quite a bit, and I guess I just hadn't noticed it before, which makes me wonder……will life back in school turn into one of those clichéd 'Girl changes over the summer, girls worst enemy fall for the new super model-ish girl' ? 

That would truly suck!! I never really liked short cuts, especially when it comes to my life in Hogwarts. If I were to get (when hell freezes over) Draco, I would have liked to work hard for him…which would never happen. 

I spent a good amount of last night thinking about the situation, and have come to the conclusion that there will and never could be a Draco and Hermione relationship, it would just be to…weird.

No matter how hot that boy is, and how much I want to rip of that hard exterior of his and find the little boy cowering underneath it all, I cant. 

I have a life and friends that I care about (those stupid…vaginas!) and he…has Voldemort, I could never like or even love anyone with such a reputation. 

No matter how innocent they may seem. 

It's getting dark now…I best go…I'll finish this later tonight….Bye…

January 21st 2004 Realizations and Mistakes Equals…BUNNIES!!

Ok, so you are probably wondering why I haven't written in like…17…18…19…20…21…5 DAYS! (Leave me alone! I'm stupid today) Well, you see…Ginny took me into the village to go and meet her…hehe…"friend" and I must say, that is one NICE friend she's got there, I mean those abs………and that…..ok my mind wondered, enough with the fantasizing (like I'd ever want Ginny's leftovers)  and on to business.

So anywayz, like I was saying, she took me out into the village, to the pub where he worked (16, hot, with the cutest little butt!! He was just so adorable!! And I am never going to admit that to Ginny, you see I put a spell on my dairy, the little weasel touches it and is blue for like…forever…MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA…..uh-huh…sure) He hit on me, which was weird cause you know….he was Ginny's, but apparently they aren't in a relationship…their just fuck buddies. Which I think is incredibly smart, because you know….sex without commitment, and all that good stuff…but then I could never have that, I'm a virgin…a virgin, can you believe it? I'm 17 and im a virgin, it's so freaking wired!! WEIRD I TELL YOU!!! Ok im making a big deal out of nothing….and I forgot what I was writing about before….Oh well!!

Moving on…..tooo…..oh yeah!! The boyfriend thing! So we went to the pub, I met him…they started making out….he took off her shirt….and I…left. What did you expect me to do? Take a seat and start masturbating?

Slightly ticked off that she had ditched me to get some ass. I went shopping to drown all of my woes in a beautiful pile of new clothes. Went into this store called 'Scenic Beauty' pretty weird if you ask me…but you didn't so ill shut up now. Expensive too, but worth it….oh yeah it was worth it. 

I was greeted by this self-made antagonizer who looked like a hairball from Mr. Bubbles (Michael Jackson's Monkey) butt! I thought  I was in the Rocky Mountains (some place in America) about to be devoured by Big foot, not only was she ug-gal-latte…she was also the bitchyist person I have ever met. Bitchier then the Slytherin whore Pansy! She practically stripped me in her search for some platinum credit cards!! (Oh yeah! I was packing… 3 platinums  yo!.....scared myself for a moment there, maybe I should cut the cord between me and that pen pal pf mine…yeah seems like a good idea, don't think I could have taken much more of the 'what's up my nigger') But everyone was happy when I maxed all three of them out.

I know, I know… "But Hermione, that's not like you!" Well FUCK YOU TO THEN!! I'm sorry if I have to let myself go sometimes, I apologize that I am female and cannot resist the urge to shop until my dad goes bankrupt. I DO NOT NEED TO DEAL WITH ANYONE RIGHT NOW!! SO GO TO HELL AND NEVER COME BACK!!!

(Geez…..didn't know I was THAT bipolar!)

I just read over my words, and I need to say sorry, didn't realize I was that pissed off, I guess I should write this when I am calmer and more in tune with my feelings (nothing but bull yo!) and besides, I think Ginny's home. I'll finish later, I know you're all dying to know who I met when I was in my psycho shopper mode. 

Just guess…here are some hints….blonde hair….grayish blue eyes….and a body fit for Adonis.

Later peeps!

Hermione

**Authors Note: Not at all happy with this one, it took me to long to write, REVIEW, no flames please!!! I should have new chapter up in about 2 hours….later peeps. **

Griffen


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors Note:** Yeah, I really sorry about the delays and stuff, its just that a lot stuff has been piling up on my rather small plate lately…I'm sorry…I'll try my best to update my other 2 fanfics sooner, but I don't know….whatever. I guess I'll get to it when I get to it. And I have also realized that I skipped over months, sorry about that, present day caught up with me, it's July, because in England the school term starts in July, I should know…I used to live there.

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but a '**FIVE SIMPLE STEPS FOR CASTRATING YOUR EX BOYFRIEND**' kit. So don't sue!

**Chapter Four**

****

****

****

Oh right, I dropped you off on a major cliff hanger on my last entry…but first I must write the date, I noticed in my other entries that I skipped over like 7 months, sorry bout that…got a little confused there. I was stupid that day, (im stupid everyday).

July 17th 2004

Anywayz moving on to more urgent subjects, like I was saying before. I met someone at that purey (rude term used for pureblood bastards, hate them, hate him) designer store, jeez he created such a scene….it was quite funny actually, here's what happened. FLASHBACK MODE…"COME LUCAS LET US RIDE INTO THE TIME WARPED SUNSET AND KILL BRITTENY SPEARS IN HER MOTHERS WOMB" 

Love, color me stupid…funniest muggle cartoon in the entire universe. 

I never really noticed my adamant hatred of dressing rooms until today, Geez, they're just so……dressy.

 Me and my stupid pet peeves, when will they ever stop? 

I was currently trying on a beautiful black dress robe, beautiful as in uncomfortably tight in a way that would turn me into a super hott slut with big jugs…..riiiiiiight. 

Ripped that off and threw it in distaste over the wall into the hands of that overweight gold-digger…..I can feel her breathing out all of my money….creepy.

 Moving on, I tried on some muggle clothes, a cute black dress (black is the only color I can stand right now, don't ask me why, I think its just so simple you know? Never have to worry about bright colored stains, your period, or anything remotely disgusting like that…and besides, it's a sign of sophistication, and you just know that's what im all about…….riiiiiiiiiiiiiight…again), it was styled for the 40's or was it? I really never cared for fashion, I mean its Hermione the closet bookworm? Why the hell should I care? 

The dress looked rather adorable on me, with a bright yellow ribbon around the waist (the style came from that…um…..think Pleasantville, yeah the really poofy skirt things, you know…the type of dresses Reese Witherspoon wore? Yeah…those) and a yellow rose on the left corner of my chest, contrasted deeply to the deep black, I looked fine in the mirror, but I still wanted a second opinion, so I went out into the hallway trying to find that currency leech, lord only knows why I wanted to know what she thought, all of her opinions would only consist of the terms 'will that be cash or credit?'. 

She wasn't out in the hallway, like she was supposed to be, so I went out into the lobby, determined to get a  'oooooo you look so beautiful in that!', just to boost my self confidence a little bit, and in the lobby I found the most interesting sight in the world. 

Pansy Parkinson (little coinage vacuum, stuffed with silicone and stupidity….DAMN HER!!!) in all of her pug-faced glory was standing in front of the jewelry stand currently picking out a diamond necklace, with a very costly price tag attached to it. She in turn was attached to a very miserable Draco, who stood there in bored anger, trying to blow a piece of his platinum blonde hair of off his perfect little nose.

Never really seen Draco without his hair pulled back with…well…all the worlds supply of gel, before. And I must say….wow. He was looking hotter then I remember!! He almost looked….normal, in an 'I'm then hottest male on the face of this planet' kind of way, but you get the picture. 

Surprisingly he was dressed in muggle clothes, black shirt, with a few buttons opened (wooooh) and black trousers, that was it…why the heck did he look so freaking sexy then? 

But that's more that I can say for Pansy…….the pink stilettos were still there, as ugly as ever, reining high on my to 'kill' list. With a remarkably short mini-mini-mini-mini-mini-mini skirt, (didn't think just one mini gave the sluttyness of that…belt enough justice) she really wasn't wearing a top, it was more like a bra a really pinkish bra, showing her pasty cleavage….I never really noticed how ugly she was/is. 

I suppose that's the justification for my behavior that day…boy, I was…well…myself. The person you know in my journal, I was being the real me, and it was….FUUUUUN!!!

So I decide to play around, and walk up to the horribly miss-matched in brains and beauty couple and pay my respects to Pansy's ugliness.

"Hiya, gold digging bitchy, loathsome and unsightly, sordid, unworthy and overall…really ugly Pansy, how's your summer been?"

You should have seen the look on her face, it was a mix between embarrassment, surprise, disgust and some more embarrassment, Draco just looked amused at my words, seriously looking like he didn't care at all that I was there, which of course ticked me off a tad bit.

"Ferret"

I said, just to acknowledge his risqué presence. He sneered and replied with a so very worn out 'Mudblood'. 

Now it was Pansy's turn to speak, she huffed and she puffed then her brain stopped working…wait does she even have a brain?

"Bitch! What are you doing here?"

I smiled at her stupid ness, having to much fun to even care that Draco was staring at me….yeah like I wouldn't notice that. 

"I'm shopping, you retarded flea"

She stared at me in shock, then stuttered out an.

"H-h-here?"

"Yes oh inane one"

Did I go deaf, or did I hear Draco snicker? 

I gave him a quick glance to see him with both hands in his pockets staring at me rather strangely.

"What?"

I asked him out of his foreign stupor, he just smiled and began on with the rant of insults, whatever floated his boat.

"Didn't know you could afford such things, after all you're only a mudblood"

"Didn't know your insults could suck this much, after all you ARE a purey"

He stared at me for a moment, then sighed, as if he was giving up, then he turned to pansy, and I really didn't get the rest, I don't speak stupid. She glared at me in pure hatred and I smiled back, and then….she left. Which was rather unorthodox…leaving me alone with Draco, which was not really sane. 

"Were are you're little pals, at?"

"Currently crawling up your ass"

He blinked a couple of times, yeah….registering that the  filthy mudblood just insulted him, the high and mighty Draco Malfoy. 

Almost as stupid as Pansy.

"Although I'd love to keep up this boring conversation of…nothing, I have money to spend and I trust that you would leave me alone, and go and fuck your little pet or something really sick like that, so I can spend it. It was a very nice encounter Draco….I hope you get run over by a rampaging dragon. Toodles"

Geez, I had never had so much fun, on my god that was priceless. Sparring with insults is fun!! Have to try it on Ron, im afraid he's getting stupider!

I continued to shop and try on new clothes not caring if he was still there or not. I would see him next year…summer really doesn't matter…or does it? 

Oh well, I've already given him enough shock for one day…I wonder what pug face pansy is doing now…probably trying to remember how to breath…god what an idiot.

Later

**Hermit Crab**

****

****

****

****

**Authors Note: **Did you like it? Its pretty late now, and I have to go. Review please. NO FLAMES!!

Laterness

**Griffen**


	5. Chapter Five

**Authors Note:** Hello….you're all probably super mad at me right now huh? All I can say is that I'm, and when on groundation I shall attempt to scale the walls and go all "James, James Bond" (excluding the need to screw every female within fifty miles, MAN!! That guy was most defiantly pumped up on Viagra!) on my mom, when she attempt to ground me again…but my groundation was sort of a good thing, a lot of things have been happening to me lately….and it's doing wonders for my writing skills!! So I hope you like what sick things have escaped from my suppressed individual!

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!! (Geez….I missed doing this!!) BUT MY SPIKED COLLERED NEIGHBORS CHIWAWA!! That likes to attack my family!!....ohh how I love that dog!! 

**Chapter??? **

****

(I forget)

July 19th

Tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts, and I shall depart (sadly) back into the suppressed little shell that resides inside Miss. Hermione Grangers heart. That is one of the major reasons I have not written in this much-appreciated journal for about….I forget how many days I've missed. 

I'm just so tired…every year it's the same routine, I only get 6 weeks a year to be myself…do you know I unhealthy that is? 

I'm so tired of being afraid; to say what's on my mind for fear that someone will hate me, I mean why should I care in the first place?!?! All the Slytherins hate my guts!! Why the hell should I care about some little snot faced brat who could scar my unblemished reputation and make my life a living hell…..that just makes them a Slytherin….that I happen to be absolutely terrified off. 

I wish I could be more like Ginny, she's so carefree, confident, bold and fearless….not to mention absolutely gorgeous….I wish I could be her!! My life would be so much easier if I could be Ginny Weasly….but then my grades would be a mess, and I'd probably then turn into Mrs. Weasly (not that I have a problem with Mrs. Weasly, but it's just that….you know….there's seven of 'em….that's way to scary for me!!) 

I don't even consider myself pretty, I may have grown out of those two buck teeth I proudly sported back in the day, but still, there's….everything else, all of the other imperfections I was born with, all the imperfections that will one day turn me into a lonely, and overly bitchy old maid! 

I would say it's time for a change, but then if I turned into another one of those idiotic blonde ditzes with lives that revolve around boys and no hope for the future….I'd be losing me.

At least a faulty me can proudly say that I am an individual…..right…..like that's gonna get me anywhere.

But I still don't want to be another…girl, I want to be Hermione, a third of the golden trio, advocate of peace and love, smart ass to the masses, and hater of….Malfoy.

Now there's my problem.

If his face wasn't permanently etched in my head….right now I would be writing about how excited I am to be going back to boring old school, where I have a boring old life, that I oh so boringly adore…it's all that stupid puree's fault!!

Why the heck those he have to be….so….damn amazing? 

I should hate him!! Hate everything he stands for!! Especially that beautiful blonde, soft and silky hair of his that I want to run my hands through so bad while moaning his name and then I would…..ok….STILL A VIRGEN! STILL A VIRGEN!! STILL A VIRGEN! STILL A VIRGEN!! 

Damn Malfoys, they're a plague to us all…

It's about 2am, and I must get some sleep tomorrows the big day…..god….I want to be a sleeping beauty and never wake up, I'd rather die then face life one more time as "But what about your grades?" Hermione...

Hate school, hate, hate, hate school!!

**Later**

Hermione...

July 20th

Can't at all say that the trip to Hogwarts is going well so far….only one word can describe what im going through right now?

Hell

Now why didn't somebody decide to shoot me in the arse on the way here!! At least I wouldn't have to go through all this crap, but on that note, I have finally come to a decision about my little "multiple personalities" problem I seem to have every year, and that is that I should just kill the little savant (that's smart for bookworm) !

Don't get me wrong school is still important to me, its just taking the backseat in my life, making way for more important matters like…

Me

My self-esteem.

And life in general.

It's time for me to start living! I mean seriously! Like swimming through the English Channel naked living! Or even mooning Ron and Harry, and try getting away still a virgin living!! I love my self and I deserve more! It's as simple as that!! 

So this morning, on my rampage for happiness, I…um….went….um…through Ginny's closet…and I did not realize the fallacy of my actions until I had the clothes on…looked in the mirror and the only word I could say were…

"Oh Lordy NO!!"

I was blushing about the same color as Ron's hair! So I ran to my luggage in search of some "decent" clothes! A.k.a the baggiest pair of pants you could ever find and a sweater….but then Ginny woke up…and wouldn't let me out of the room, forcing me to undress and put my previous clothing back on….damn Weasley!!

But I got away with a cardigan on!! So my chest was away from prying eyes….but my legs were a totally different story!! Tightest pair of jeans I will ever wear!! It's like im naked!! They've molded into my skin!!! Once again I say…

"Oh Lordy NO!!"

Jeans (they would be rather cute with their black climbing roses embroidered on them, if I wasn't such a prick, I'm admitting it!! I am a prick on certain aspects of life…like FLASHING random guys…..bloody hell…..that is one horny Weasel!) a black tank….never knew I had cleavage until today, and I must say…I am VERY proud of Bessie and Veronica!! (Ginny named them…..such a weird child) and a black cardigan….and can you believe it?!?!?! I am wearing MAKE-UP!!

I know how Twilight Zone is that?

But it puts your self-esteem on a wonderful high, I DO look rather pretty…I kind of like it….and besides the combat boots I bought the other day I making me VERY happy!! But it kind of sucked when Ginny made me take OFF my cardigan and replaced it with this by all means ODD leather jacket…it's so tight on me….but then…..all of Ginny's clothes are made to be tight….I do believe that is the current fashion in America…it's that "Hey Everyone?!?! Guess what?!?! I Look like a horny slut!!! It's So Cooool!" fad…..damn Americans…and their stupid non-sausage rolled life!!!

Anywayz, yeah…the train, so we boarded the train, train started, Harry and Ron started up again with the…

"Hey Hermione, do want me to get anything for you?"

"You're looking awfully pretty today Hermione?"

"Lovely perfume?"

"Do you want any candy? I'll buy you some"

With all the praise and worshipping it's like their trying to turn me into a dominatrix…….NO!! STOP HERMIONES BRAIN!! DON'T GO THERE!!! EWWWW!!! EWWWW!! NO, NOT DUMBLEDORE!!!!!.....oooooo…..Malfoy….Hehehe…..you've been a bad, bad boy……no….no….that just wouldn't work out!! Bu then again….I can see myself in a cat suit forcing some poor innocent guy to partake in some risqué….naughtiness with me…fun times….

Ginny left me alone with the pigs for about 30minutes into the train ride, but then she came back with the cavalry, Lavender and Parvati, they were enough to keep Harry and Ron's wandering hands and minds away form me for a while, I knew I was home free when they both left the compartment Lavender and Parvati trailing along behind them winking suggestively at me…..such girls.

Makes me sick…

And then Ginny left again….stupid Snogginator!! 

So now I am alone, me myself and the monkey on my shoulder, and my CD player….maybe the brightest witch in Hogwarts but even I cant seem to figure out how to charm my CD player to actually WORK on school grounds….I'll miss System Of A Down sooooo much…..

Well, there's no better way to pass the time by then to sleep….so…..later the sandman's calling…

Hermione.

****

****


	6. Chapter Six

**Authors Note:** Hello! I'm back again, with rather nice news! I'm sick!! Got the flu! Won't be going to school for a while!! MORE CHAPTERS!! Aren't you so happy? Kind of sad really….you're happy I'm sick….not very exciting….kinda mean…but who cares? (Certainly know you don't!) Here's a new Chapter!! And that's all that matters!!

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this really nasty tasting flu medicine!! Makes me hate being sick around my parents, they shove every fowl tasting medication down your throat….disgusting!! Parents make me sick!!

**Chapter Six**

****

****

****

****

July 20th 2004

Nothing exciting going on so far, still waiting for the amazingly sexy ferret boy to make his grand appearance…other then that, I might as well be dead.

Harry and Ron have been ignoring me for some strange reason, they've probably realized that I'm immune to their asinine hormones….Ginny's still missing, I'm thinking she's found Dean, those two were always in….not gonna say love, doesn't fit Ginny's mind set….they were always in….horyniness…yeah that's the word, perfect…

Everything's so wrong!! Harry and Ron have gone crazy, can't find a single glimpse of sanity in the pair...and Ginny's just different…I understand that she's grown up and all, puberty and all that lovely crap…but still, I mean look at me! I'm the same, breasts and all!! Shouldn't they be too?

So what? Ron grew a penis over the summer, doesn't mean he should be trying to get into my pants!! I hate this… they're ALL not…..NORMAL!!

And when thinking about it….why should I feel guilty about liking Draco Malfoy? After all, if they're all allowed to change their minds about being moral filled saints, why the hell cant I?

Moral filled saints? 

Now where did that come from? 

Reminds me of a song….by Rasputina, "The New Zero"….love that song…

I better stop, someone's knocking on the compartment door…I'll be back, this is the only way I can keep myself sane nowadays….

Bye

Hermione

Same date, same time…

Now how would you take it if your two supposed "best friends" came to you and out of nowhere said/says…

"We wanna know what's wrong Hermione? You've been weird lately, you're always quite, and….we just don't know"

Back in the day, the OLD Hermione would have smiled and said…

"There's nothing wrong with me Harry, I guess the whole Prefect things getting to my head…I'm fine really"

She would have totally cloaked over all of her troubles, problems and over-powering despair with a honey sweet smile and cunning words made just to fool all outsiders…

But she's gone isn't she?

"You wanna know what wrong Harry? You!! Everything!! What wrong with me?....Harry, Harry, Harry, you're an idiot with a small penis and no brain…..that's what's wrong!! What the hell happened to you? I've been so weird? I'E BEEN SO WEIRD!?!?! QUITE? WRONG?!?! Well….fuck me with a spoon..."

Can't believe I actually said 'Well fuck me with a spoon' OUTLOUD!!! But you really had to be there to understand where I was coming from…

They were just standing there, looking helpless and very surprised….looking like they used too…reminded me of the old times…when they weren't big assholes

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

He says, totally playing the helpless little fool he really is….hate, hate, hate…

"What I'm I talking about? YOU!! You little fuck!!!  I hate you!! Everything you two imbeciles have become!! Just because I won't fuck my two best friends in the whole entire world there just HAS to be something wrong with me!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!"

And that's how I left my relationship with those two numskulls, non-existent! 

Maybe I should have turned down profanity…just a tad bit….I think 'I fucking hate you' was a little to un-Hermione….but who the fuck cares?

So I stormed out, pissed out of my mind, not really caring where I was going…just super pissed off, ready to castrate the nearest fucker I could find, and that is how I ended up in the rather cramped ladies bathroom, with then remains of my once long and silky hair in the bathroom sink….fun times….

As I have said countless times before, I wanted and needed a change!! It's year 6, and im sure EVERYONE is tired of the old bookworm….all work and no play makes Hermione an absolute bore!!! 

If I wasn't determined to work my ass off until im richer than the Malfoys, I would make a rather brilliant hair-dresser…If I do say so myself…

We have already gotten past the fact that my hair now reaches to the bottom of my chin correct? Because I do look rather sexy!! Never really knew a bathroom sink could be surprisingly comfortable, I should go outside, I am prefect after all, and I'm sure Prof. McGonnall is gone out her mind (like she wasn't already insane, I mean come on!! All those years with Dumbledore as your boss is enough to make you barking mad!) trying to find me…and Draco's a prefect to isn't he?

Now that's enough motivation for anybody!!

Wonder how he's gonna take the new me? 

FUN TIMES YO!!

Later  

Me!! 

(a really horny me!)

4 hours later….

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Oh my freaking GOD!!!

Oh my freaking GOD!!!

Oh my freaking GOD!!!

WOOHOO!!!!

YAY!!!!

HE SMILED AT ME!!!

Even though it was while he was insulting me….but still

HE SMILED AT ME!!!

Ok, ok, I know I must explain the reason for my caffeined highness…I stormed out of the girls washroom a completely different person…with my short and cute hair that made me look like an undercover dominatrix, I went on my way to find Ginny and show her my…change. Forget how many compartments I walked through….rather strange really…couldn't and didn't find Ginny. I was beginning to wonder what those funny noises in the Loo were…..EWWWWW!! 

I found Draco and his homosexual cronies instead, noticed Blaise….yummy…might give him a go….WHAT THE FUCK I'M I SAYING?!?! I SOUND LIKE HARRY!!! AHHHHHHH!!! (again)

Took them all a little while to register who I was, and I was pleased to see a prefect badge shining brightly on Draco's…..-drools-….chest…but yeah, Draco was the first to comprehend who I was and said.

"Well look boys, if it isn't the little mudblood bookworm, lost without your little pets I see?"

"Shove it ferret face"

I smiled, he smiled….HE SMILED….HE FUCKING SMILED!!!

And says…

"See you've acquired a mouth over the summer break Granger, read any good books lately?"

They all laughed….'Read any good books lately?'

Oh please...

"Is that all you've got? I see you've let go of you control freaky-ness"

I said indicating to his oh so sexy head of hair...

He smirked and said...

"Why don't you go fuck off little mudblood? Breathing the same air as you is polluting my perfection"

"You sound like a fag Malfoy"

Uh-huh, uh-huh…I SAID that!! And im so proud!! So I pissed him off A LOT with that comment….but I really didn't care...

"I see that's not the only thing you've inherited from that freak you call a father"

I just noticed something….I sound like a Malfoy….COOL!!

"Fuck off mudblood"

"Ohh, I'm crushed….his majesty Ferret Face, called me a mudblood, oh how my life means nothing now!! My heart is torn asunder!! Oh forgive me!!"

I made a big scene of embarrassing the shit out of him….maybe I shouldn't have…..

I soon found myself tackled to the ground about to be strangled the shit out of, by the great one himself…..luckily the OTHER really sexy Slytherin pulled the ruffled Draco off of me, 

"Attacking poor innocent girls now Draco? Oh you're just oozing out pureblood dignity" 

Wow, I really DO have a death wish!! 

Crabb and Goyle were up now, and that was most defiantly my signal to run for my life! I smiled my 'Fuck with me and die' smile (I practice) and delivered my closing line…

"It's been a pleasure fucking with you Draco; I hope we can do it again some time soon"

And then I ran for it….and found myself once again in the girls bathroom…..fun times….

Trains stopping now…..damn it I'm insane!!

Later….I hope…

Hermione

Who doesn't have the Golden boys to protect her anymore; she can safely say she is DEAD!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Authors Note: **Yep, still sick, thank you guys for caring…….yeah you all cared all right…sighs….whatever…um here's the new chapter –sniffs- hate being sick, my friends B-day is tomorrow and she's forcing me to the party, happy b-day to Megan everyone! Thanks, and please review!

**Enjoy**

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! I'm just really sick is all…bah! Humbug! 

****

****

**Chapter Seven**

****

****

My apologies, I've forgotten what day it is…

Three days since my arrival at Hogwarts and now is the only time I feel safe….I couldn't explain the situation two days ago because you see….I WAS the situation…Woah that day was the most horrible day of my pre-mature life! 

After my little encounter with the godlike hot head, I went in search for an empty compartment, hoping against all odds that the Slytherin King would not hold any grudges….uh-huh right!! So I found one and promptly fell asleep, you see, nearly being strangled by your tempting crush can tire one out! So bare with me here!! 

I wakened with the startling jolt of the train stopping, I mean I literally got slammed in to the opposite wall (Looks like the train instructor snuck a little vodka in his orange juice today); all I can say is that, IT HURT!! So I un boarded the train amidst all those midget little 1st years…I swear they get SHORTER every year. Like I was saying, normally I would expect to Harry and Ron to find me, then we would laugh and joke all the way to the castle…but we all know that that just was never gonna happen again…

Unless my friends came back…

This year I do believe we were escorted towards the castle by flying coaches….don't really remember….to tired to care…just happy it didn't go berserk and decided to make a pit stop in the lake….that wouldn't have been very nice now would it?

Yes ,yes, I'll try my best not to digress…surprisingly I was alone in the coach, at first I was happy that I got some peace and quite but then the depressed part of it settled in…

I was ALONE!!

I had NO friends…no real ones anyway, I mean my seclusion in that stupid little surrey was the perfect example of my detachment from the rest of the world…I can't really expect much from Ginny, I was kinda depending on her this year, you know? To be my other half? Replace Harry and Ron? Yeah, I shouldn't have even bothered with Ginny…she's a girl after all…My REAL friend would be in here with me, keeping me company, but I guess I won't have any of those for a while huh? 

As I was saying, the midgets yes, the midgets and um…..um….right, right the great hall, so I went in, chose a seat (AWAY from everyone else…since you know…I'm the signature "Loner" now…stupid American movies) and waited for the old frog…ahem…I mean our most respected Headmaster to began his speech…

So the boringness ensued…but then around the middle of his never ending tale of nothingness Dumbledore got that…that…twinkle!!

You know that evil little twinkle? The one that assures you to be in much confusion and pain for the rest of your life? In other words he had prepared another inter-house mixing project again…oh god…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce this years prefects…blah blah blah"

I stand up and smile in satisfaction when he calls my name, flashing my new strange hair doo proudly, quite conscious that both of the golden boys eyes were on me…feeling a little guilty maybe?

"Blah blah blah Draco Malfoy"

Just like me to let that be the only thing I notice…proves I'm a normal healthy teen!

"Blah blah blah the Prefects will be sharing a dorm in the dungeons, if help is needed please ask for directions."

SAY WHAT NOW?!?! 

SHARED DORM?!?

…….SAY WHAT NOW?!?!

Woah?!?! This cannot be happening I tell myself, and bang my head against the table just to make sure I was not dreaming…it hurt like shit indicating I WAS NOT!!

AHHHHHH!!

Pansy and Draco, and some other idiots and….ME!! TOGHETHER!! IN THE SAME PLACE….ALL THE FUCKING TIME!!! 

….Bloody hell…

I'm gonna drown in this worlds absurdity! 

Then move on to my fatuousness death in the next…

The old fool's gone senile!! 

What the hell is going on? I tell myself!! And look to Draco to see his reaction….the little bastard looked happy and scooted even closer to his little Pansy-wansy…

THEY'RE ALL GOING TO HELL!!

Or maybe I'm just hallucinating, I'll go to bed and wake up in the Gryffindor dorms and everything will be normal again….damn that shit batman!!

So fucking crazy…

Right, right, so yeah we all pretty much doubled over with heart attacks when he said the words 'shared dorm' I personally was thinking of new ways to murder Mr. Dumbledore, but then remembered that we needed his for the return of good old Voldie….they're all drag queens….

Yes, what he said was totally serious, he made it evident at our first Prefect meeting…we were to pack all of our things back up and he would have the elves take them to our new homes….our new homes…with other people… each room had their own bathroom, so no worries about walking in on Pansy naked –shudders and goes into the corner, rocking back and forth singing 'Mary had a little lamb'- each room coincided with ones house colors, so I wont be stuck in some ugly demonic looking room with a dominatrix kit beside me….even though I really would mind that….hehe….whoa Draco….

But there was one little thing, that I did not AT ALL CARE ABOUT!!

Slytherin and Gryffindor's shared rooms, I asked 

"Is it sex based?"

Someone giggled with that one, three guesses as to whom….stupid Weasel, Dumbydope (like the nickname?  Believe it suits now, hope someone decides to put him on Prozac, cause I don't know if I can take anymore surprises!)  nodded and said girls, with girls…um, right, me with Pansy? That's funny…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!....oh god…

Ok, so I do have a problem with it, and I'm kind of miffed that I didn't realize that before I mean Dumbydope must've gone seriously insane if he had put me and Draco in the same sleeping quarters…damn it all!!

Right, right so yeah, now im stuck with little miss 'I'm the worlds biggest retard, with the worst tit job anyone has ever seen' currently she's talking, but I don't speak stupid and wouldn't know what her strange dialogue meant…she really is ugly….compared to me anyway, no not egotistical, just strangely confident!

 And somewhat horny, wish I wasn't a virgin….-sighs- she's stopped talking when she realized I was paying no attention at all and has moved her ugly ass to the common room to find some other poor soul to torment with her brainlessness…

Must sleep now, before she comes back…she has this nasal snore, sounds like a cats getting dismembered or something….weird and really funny, says a lot about that little witch….

Bye

Hermione

**Authors Note:** You like? (sneeze) yeah (blows nose) some more by tomorrow (falls into a coughing fit and faints) Yeah tomorrow….

**Later**

**Griffen**

(A very sick one anyway)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Authors Note:** Lovely isn't it? I am updating…isn't that exciting? Some of you guys didn't believe me when I said I would finish this one…so im doing this to prove you wrong…I really missed writing this and hitting the 100 reviews mark was just too happy…I love you guys! Thank you all so much! **34 DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!! **Woo! Im finally turning **14**, and no im not a middle-schooler, im a freshman in high school. Yeah, I'm one of those gifted program kids…isn't that happy? Yeah, so I hope you enjoy the update, and one last thing! What chapter am I on? 

**Enjoy**

****

****

****

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my extendable cat whip and furry hand-cuffs…kinky is a beautiful word…

****

****

****

**Chapter Eight**

(I think)

Dear Diary,

                Wow, I've never used that kind of opening before, now isn't that a sign of humongous terror and anguish?

It's been a whole week, count it! 7 DAYS! And Mr. Malfoy has not paid any attention to me! I haven't even seen the Slytherin God! 

I also haven't seen Pansy…which could only mean one thing…

I really hoped this wouldn't happen, but you know…we can't always get what we want now can we? A part of me hurts like hell, the other part could care less…I don't know how to explain it, I mean its not everyday I get to fall in  love, and when I did, I was hoping it'd be like one of those Cinderella stories you know?

Those two are so strange, Draco is incredibly bipolar…one minute he's all over her, the next he's sickened by her presence, he hit her once…when we were in the common room (Prefects live together remember?) she was latched onto him, whining about how her boobs where to small or something along the lines of that much stupidity…his face got all red and he started screaming, we were all shocked to say the least, but Pansy looked indifferent, like she was used to it all the time…

I think that's what got him going…

Dumbydope decided, as a "treat" to all of us to have no-school for the first week of the term…I think its because he couldn't find a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher soon enough…he's so…old. 

So for the past week the students have just been hanging around campus doing…well…nothing. And that meant a whole week of Pansy for Draco, we all have our limits…and her just standing there just shaking her head and rolling her eyes, acting like he was some 2 year old riled him up a bit…no not a bit…A LOT!

So he lashed out on her, one right slap across the face, he probably would've done more if his homosexual followers hadn't have stopped him… (He lets them in the common room, it's like he can't breathe without those two buffoons) she cried and made this whole scene about how she would never marry him no matter what his father says, and that the dark lord with punish him rightly…

Millicent Bulstrode ushered her off before she could say any more…talk about a bitchy snitch…

I don't know what to say about that…too much information for poor little me…haven't had much time to ponder on it… you know trying to hide from that weasel in heat isn't much fun…and then there's Blaise…he's the main reason why I…haven't written in here much…I guess you can say he's my back up?

He hangs out with Draco, so I see him a lot…cause you know…I kinda STALK Draco and all…and I think Blaise knows about that, that's why he's trying so hard to get me interested…no ones ever flirted with me before…and not that openly.

I guess I have to explain how the whole thing started, (here comes the virginal blush) its realty funny in a really perverted kind of way…

Ok, so two days after (the last time I wrote in you) we got off the train, I was trying my best to get away from Ron, who was trying HIS best to try and talk to me…I ran into the greenhouse knowing very well he wouldn't follow me, made me love spiders even more, I hid in there for a while, at least two hours (Ginny's influence has forced me to write what I was wearing…I really do hate that girl.)

 Pleated skirt, (TOO short) black thermal long sleeved shirt (TOO tight) and signature combat boots…and make up. 

I felt like such a girl…im forcing myself to become more conscious of what I do and wear, you know because of my intoxication with Mr. Malfoy (and now Blaise) and all…have to take some chances…I fear I might be taking a little too many of those…

About an hour into my hiding, I heard some one come in the Greenhouse…two someone's actually, and one was a Ravenclaw girl, her name was Kylie, I do believe…one of those superficial fraudulent little hussies that guys like to go after…

Blaise was with her, they stood right in front of me (I was hiding behind the Venus Fly Trap) and started making out…so…im like….EW!! 

Want to make a note here…hussies moan like cows…just thought I should let you know…

Ok, so they were making out, and I didn't know what to do, If I had gotten up they would've have noticed and been all like…

"Ew! Gryffindor's are Pervs!!"

Well they are! But Still! Didn't want some damn Slytherin and his Ravenclaw concubine to slander my good name now did I? So I had no choice in the matter, I just sat and…took notes.

His hands roamed a lot, you know? I mean…they went EVERYWHERE! And hers were even worse, even though they didn't have many places to go…:: cough, cough:: I could evidently see his hard on, and even I was getting aroused by the show…I'm ashamed to say…

So…uh…yeah, they were getting busy…and I could help but notice something about Mr. Blaise Zambini…that man has got one long…um…erection? It was rather large, and the sick fucko in me couldn't help but gape…I mean that thing was like 12inches of rock hard manly hood…I would've LOVED to lose my virginity to him…

But It would've sorta hurt…so…um…no.

Then something happened! I don't even know what! They just…STOPPED! I couldn't understand it…she straightened her outfit and just left…leaving Blaise alone with his…stones...organ…Godzilla like privates? 

And then the jig was up, he turned straight towards me and said…

"What are you doing here Granger?"

I stood up blushing my head off, eyes still glued to his…thing…he smirked at me, and began to rub it…it was like I was stuck in Cruel Intentions…sex was everywhere…

"What the fuck are you doing? STOP!!"

I practically screamed in my little "I'm so offended by your sexiness" voice…

"I know what you want Granger…Draco isn't it? I could help you, you know…he's appalled at the thought of dating a mudblood…but I could make him think about it….he grows father away from his father every year…all I'm asking is for a little fun"

Ok, by this point I was down-right horny…I mean bitch in heat horny! I was about ready to pounce on that erection…dammit! I didn't even think about what I was doing! And before I even knew it…he was there right in front of me, so freaking CLOSE! And it wasn't DRACO!!

"You got hott, Miss. Granger remember when you first met yours truly…3rd year was it? You were hott then, you're downright sexy now…I still don't know why you even pay any attention to Draco, he doesn't deserve this…after all he does have Pansy…"

His hands were everywhere; I swear I never felt this…tizzed before…I suppose I shouldn't have…oh! Fuck it! I was downright ecstatic at the thought of losing my virginity…especially in a GREENHOUSE! I didn't have to wait, I didn't have an agreement with Malfoy, I didn't have to save myself for him, this wasn't some goddamn very tale…this was LIFE…there was this BEAST here waiting for me, and I was willing to oblige with open legs. I don't feel one bit ashamed…

I couldn't help myself, I moaned at his touch…his fingers deftly unhooked my bra….shirt was thrown off long before…he was practically naked…and I knew what I was doing…he pushed into me, and let me tell you it was bliss…pure, undying bliss, I still don't understand why I didn't do this before…he was just so fucking GOOD at it…there was no way I could, stop…in between inflamed howls…I was so scared someone would find us…

He got faster and faster, like he was in a hurry, and it increased my pleasure even more…I loved it…he knew I loved it! That's probably why im stuck in this predicament! 

Then he was done…didn't have to worry about getting pregnant, he used some sort of spell apparently, him being a great advocate of free sex and all…I was such an idiot…

Dressed and ready to bolt, I got up to leave, but he stopped me…he was still out of breath from our activities (…I shake my head and sigh at myself…) and was sitting on the floor, shirt off, and fly open as if taunting me, it was like he KNEW I wanted more! 

"I was you first?"

He asked, smiling his head off (how the hell did I get sandwiched in between two sexy Slytherins?) at me…I nodded, a small smile on my own face…picturing Ginny's face when I told her…

"I want to help you, you know? All you have to do is follow directions and Draco could be yours by the end of the year…"

I wasn't believing what I was hearing, eyebrow raised and a skeptical smile on my hot and bothered face I said…

"And how would you propose to do that Mr. Longest Erection I've ever seen?

 He laughed at me words, and got back up, it was dejavu…he was on me again. Mouth on mine…not only was he a great fuck-buddy he was a brilliant kisser…I broke it off…my mind finally figuring out what he wanted…He smiled again at the look on my face (disgust/interest/intrigue/lust/and some more disgust) 

"You want me to go out with you?"

Ack! Was all I could come up with after that…but he wouldn't let me go, and I realized that there was no way I could get to Draco without some inside help…and besides…free sex whenever I wanted…

Do you want me to tell you where I am now? 

With Blaise…he's asleep…sex does that to you…I am in the Slytherin dorms…in the womb of all evil…having the time of my life…so now I am Blaise Zambini's the Prince of the Slytherins ( Draco being the King)…girlfriend…Ack! 

I have no obligation to Draco, or to anyone in this school…what I do with my life and body is my decision not theirs…I should not feel guilty for betraying my "friends"…I should not feel like a traitor because of some stupid boy who only insults and  verbally abuses my confidence…

So why do I feel like crap?

I'm not sure what I'm doing is right…I'm just not SANE enough for this…when I said I wanted to live my own life, isn't this what I meant? Promiscuous activities and nonchalance for people's opinions….NON-VIRGINAL SEX!?!?!

This IS heaven, so why the fuck…am I…so…fucking….FUCKY?!?!

I suppose the little brat bookworm in me is bitching right now…"You should've saved Hermione! Losing you virginity to a Slytherin? What would Harry say"

You know what? FUCK IT! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK IT ALL!!

I DON'T CARE! 

I shouldn't have to! 

And I don't want to!

**Authors Note:** I kinda think…you know what? Fuck what I think you opinion is all that matters…not really…REVIEW ANYWAY!!

**Thanks**

**Griffen**

****


	9. Chapter Nine

**Authors Note: **Well hello there darlings. Yes, I'm finally updating. I had an epic battle with procrastination and guess who won? That's right. I tapped that ass. Straight up home G...west side? Haha, well never mind me. I really do hope you like it.

**Thank You**

Dear Dairy,

I've been thinking, as Hermiones normally do. Does this whole situation make me out to be this huge slut? I really don't feel up to being the new Pansy Parkinson, I mean for god sakes, I've only slept/been sleeping with ONE guy, one incredibly dishy and well endowed guy.

That doesn't qualify me for the whore award does it?

Technically, seeing as though no one knows about us yet, I would think not. But what about when everyone does find out that Blaise and I are just a bit more than...Blaise and I?

We had a talk last night, in between the sex of course. And it was a rather intellectual chat, I really wasn't paying that much attention cause you know...he was hard and I'm sorry but there's no way in hell I can pay attention when theres a torpedo pointed at me. But I do recall the topic being our 'relationship'

Or whatever the hell people call it in the real world.

He said that tomorrow morning I should meet him outside the Great Hall...he wants to make a grand entrance.

Talk about being uber cliched, the man is all about extravagance I swear. Can't even brush his teeth without making it seem fantastically important, and I am NOT shitting you. He pick up that thing like it's a fucking trident

Because my boyfriends a freak.

WOAH! B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d...how very fucking foreign.

I don't know how this is gonna work.

For the first time in what seems like years I'm terrified.

I want Draco not Blaise.

I need Draco...not Blaise.

I love Draco...and fuck Blaise.

So what will happen if I waltz into the Great Hall on the arms of his best friend, what if all my wildest dreams were true, what if he loved me to?

Secretly of course, because you know the King of Slytherin CANNOT show any emotion, unless he's beating down Pansy, then it's fair game.

Tomorrow classes finally start, and so does this roller coaster I call my fucking life. Jesus Christ things are getting to complicated, I mean look at me? I'm swearing in every single sentence! BOOKWORMS DON'T SWEAR.

And they also don't have mad hot sweat sex in broom closets.

But I guess I'm an exception

I've become a horny ravenous...RON!

OH THE HORROR!

Speaking of those two, they've been oldy non existent this past week. I mean I've seen a shit load of Ginny (who the hell hasn't?) But the Wonder Boys?

Nada.

And now I'm unbelievably paranoid.

Well this seems like a perfectly good ending.

Off to find the sex machines and make sure they haven't stolen any of MY personal belongings in the midst of their absence.

Anything to not think about the days ahead.

* * *

Goodbye.

He'll be here in about 20 minutes.

And I'm a nervous wreck. Today is the day.

The day my life goes public, my dirty little life, and I'm not ashamed as I will be. I don't think Blaise has really grasped the meaning of all this, to him this is just a bit of fun.

Fun and games.

Like it is with every girl he's with.

If you thought there was a tid bit of jealousy in that statement, you are a freaking genius, when we 'hang out' he begins to tell me stories about all the other conquests, that Cho girl included. He finds them all funny, all the broken hearts and shattered hopes.

He finds them hilarity.

Because to him, women are nothing more than toys, and I'll stare at him in horror thinking 'What about me?', he'll notice my questioning gaze laugh and say;

"But not you"

Like that's supposed to assure me. I have never felt so self-conscious than I do now. What if I have been a fool? And this is nothing but a game, a trick that Draco and Blaise set up just for me, the little lab rat. I've spent years imagining Draco as this beautiful savior, but when push comes to shove, he's a bloody bastard and I know it. The world knows it. What will happen when we walk through those doors?

I **am **a fucking fool.

Nothing but a silly girl. None of this is real, it doesn't matter how much I've grown up, or how my feelings have changed.

Slytherins are still Slytherins.

I am still a mudblood.

And my heart belongs to a demon.

I will go through with this no matter what my mind tells me, I will follow my fucking heart like the stupid woman I am.

I am a toy.

And I will enjoy it all while it lasts.

* * *

"Hermione?"

Blaise stood at the threshold of his 'girlfriends' door, gazing down at her with a seductive smile. She recognized the glint in his eyes, shook herhead and laughed. Quickly hiding the journal he ached to get his hands on, she stood up and straightened her state of dress. He was at her side in an instant, wanting all of her attention on his own being, relishing the feel of her soft hair in his palm, he stared into her honey eyes with intent desire.

"If only there was more time" He whispered into her ear, his breathing became ragged as he pushed her against the wall, making sure she felt all of him.

She held onto him tightly, almost alarmed at the amount of affection he was showing her with no sex involved. Maybe her fears were just that, nothing but fears.

"Come on Blaise, we must go before we miss breakfast"

He sighed into the nape of neck, then inhaled sharply, taking in as much of her scentas he could. He loosened his grip on her, and molded their hands together.

"You're mine for dinner"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry it was a bit short, I just wanted to get this out to check in with everyone.

Yes, I'm still alive.

Please review and no flames.

Thank you all.

Griffen


	10. Chapter Ten

Blaise thought she had never looked so enticing. There was something about this girl, something different. She was like nothing he had ever tasted before, and he had had his fair share of lovers. She was pure, unrestrained, confident and incredibly smart.

He was in love with her.

Looking at her now, he realized that there was a possibility that his affection could be returned. The way she looked at him, the way she laughed. It was like she was happy. Truly happy with him, the purey.

He sighed and looked forward with determination. Even if it wasn't meant to be she would get what she wanted.

He would make sure of it.

--------

Dear Dairy,

Our grand entrance was…just that…grand. I had never felt so immensely fucking popular before. All the shock, hatred and awe in the air fueled me, it was like I was on fire. Not to mention the looks on Harry and Ron's faces, oh good lord they were priceless.

It looked like someone had just slammed a freezer door on their dicks with their tools on the inside.

Our entrance was incredibly movie like, someone seriously opened both doors for us and we stood in the threshold, arms hooked, smirks on both faces. Then suddenly this gust of wind came, my clothes nearly fucking blew off. But it did add on to the effect.

We were fine as all hell.

And all those bitches knew it.

We didn't sit with anyone of course. We found our own little table near Ravenclaw (the most peaceful house) there was so much whispering, I couldn't help but laugh.

Pansy was having a fucking seizure and half the Syltherin girls were trying to revive her. When I let out a giggle at the sight it was like time froze, my eyes met with Draco who was sitting apathetically next to Pansy, he didn't care that she just went into to shock he was just staring.

His eyes were so intense. I'm not sure what they held though, for a moment I saw a flicker of jealously. But that couldn't have been it, it's fucking Draco, what interest could he have in me? The mud blood bitch of the golden trio? Please. He was probably angry because Blaise was fraternizing with a mud blood.

Yeah.

That's it.

Blaise also caught his eye and gave him a customary smirk before he turned to look at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

And that terrified me.

I understand the level of shit I am in, and I also understand that Blaise and I have an agreement but there's something I don't understand.

Why the fuck is he doing this shit?

He's not getting any kind of anything out of this deal, just a lot of shit from bitchy Slytherin and maybe the satisfaction of one upping Draco but I hardly think that is worth all the trouble he'll be going through.

You know what? I don't even fucking care. This is about me.

Me.

Fuck him and fuck his motives. I'm happy just as long as there's a happy ending for me. But how damn unrealistic is that? I'm messing with Slytherins there is no such thing as a happy ending.

We were only in the great hall for about 7 minutes, as much as I loved the attention the negative energy was getting to me.

The atmosphere soon turned sour, instead of shocked and awed expressions we began to get evil, disappointed and scheming ones.

There's only so much of the negative I can handle. Fragile mind you know? Blaise somehow picked up on this, and offered his hand to me. He fucking offered his hand to me, who the fuck is this guy? Now that show in the room and now this?

Is he really taking this boyfriend girlfriend thing seriously? What a tool.

Oh god I just used the word tool, toooooooool. How fucking lame am I?

As we were leaving you won't believe who stepped up to the plate to greet us (Geez us sounds so fucking weird)

Harry Pot Head Potter and Weasel.

Neither looked too happy I might add. But come on. Did they really think I would care.

"What the fuck are you doing Herms?"

Harry pratically belllowed, the whole great hall got quiet with that. Everyone turned to watch the entertainment. I felt like a fucking circus show. Step right up Step right up too see the amazing new and improved Slytherin fucking HERMIT CRAB! Crowd goes wild.

As I was saying Blaise was about to retort but I stopped him.

No one fights my battles for me.

"I'm leaving."

I reply, he looked taken aback. Like he was expecting some kind of a show from the 'new' me. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Ginny get up and walk towards us, she looked angry as all hell as well.

"With him?"

Ron sneered in disgust, Blaise once again tried to defend us, I wasn't having it. I stepped closer to the both of them, of course neither of them stood down. They were both a good 3 inches taller than me, but that didn't mean I couldn't curse them into the next century.

"Whoever the fuck I leave with is none of your business. I don't recall needing you two pervs permission to do anything? You certainly never asked mine when you decided to fuck every girl in school did you? You do your shit. I do mine. Are we clear mother fuckers?"

Ginny had made it to my side, and stood just as defiantly as I did. I caught her eyeing up Blaise as well. Bitch best back off. He'll only be fucking one girl at a time.

At least I hope he will.

Sometimes the uncertainty of this kills me.

"He's Slytherin Hermione! You don't talk to Slytherin!"

Ron was ordering me around like I was a fucking robot. I'm a grown ass woman, I can talk, fuck, kill who ever the fuck I want to.

"Ron, Harry, you two are the biggest douche bags I have ever encountered. The fact that I won't fuck either of you doesn't give you ground to think you have any say in my life. I am going to leave, with my boyfriend in hand, so have a good day you bastards and try not to catch anything"

I stormed out. It was perfect, it was sexy, it was extremely hot. I was so proud of myself man, I STOMPED. Like cat walk stomped. God I wish I had filmed myself.

Ginny followed Blaise and I out to the hallway and squealed like a little fan girl. She thought we were amazing, and while telling us so she got closer and closer to Blaise almost to where she was on top of him.

I was fucking pissed.

Man shit is fair game when you have an open relationship but when we just announced to the entire school that we are in a relationship it is not cool for this bitch to come waltzing in thinking I'm going to share.

He is only going to stick his dick in ME and only ME.

Oh shit.

I sound possesive. Like I actually like him, maybe love him? Noo, nooooo I'm getting ahead of myself.

Just dreaming and wishing. I think I'll finish later, Blaise is just out of the shower and I think he's figured out that I keep you. I don't need a shifty Slytherin to get his hands on you. Way too dangerous.

Goodnight.

Herms.

-----------

She was writing in it again. He'd only ever gotten a glimpse of it once or twice but that was enough to pique his curiosity. Whenever he came into the room it was as if it disappeared, he had no idea where to. She never carried a purse around with her like most girls did at the time, and he certainly never found it or any where she could've hidden in when he undressed her.

So where did it go?

He needed to see it. He needed to know what she was thinking. It wasn't as if she talked to him she did, but sometimes Blaise couldn't help but feel that she had veiled her real feelings, as if she was protecting herself. She was cocky, rude and blunt as always but not real. Never real.

He knew her hard exterior was just a front. He wasn't sure why she had created it though. She was perfectly fine last year, she still had that fire, it didn't burn as intensely but it was enough to hurt you.

He stood in front of the bed just looking at her. It unnerved her. He knew it did, but it was one of the only times he felt that he was actually in control of the situation. When they made love he was too engrossed in her, the noises she made, the way her back arched when she was being pleasured, the way she held on to him, the way she looked at him, it was all too much. She controlled him completely.

He needed to know if she knew it. He turned her back with steel resolve. He heard her sigh in relief and it only fueled his cause more.

He would find that Dairy.

He would know the truth.

------------

**Authors Note:** My goodness it's been a long ass time hasn't it? Well I'm back. Updating again. Review please. No flames.

Thank you.

Griffen


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary – Chapter 1113/08/2007 13:53:00

Blaise Zambini woke up with devilish intention, well at least more than usual. As his eyes adjusted to the bright nature of his bedroom he glanced to his right and smirked.

She was still there with him. It was a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend and yet she remained with him. A warm feeling of satisfaction spread through his body while he moved to touch her soft skin.

She was radiant. The sunlight from the window shone on her carelessly, illuminating her smooth and pale skin. His breath hitched in his throat for a moment as he scrutinized her. Why was she willing to throw everything away for Draco?

Would he really have to give this up?

He was suddenly angry. The very thought of giving this angel to Draco to spoil infuriated him. Draco would not appreciate this, Draco would not love her, and most importantly there was a high chance Draco would get her killed. He got out of the bed and stood tall, he gazed out of the window in apparent thought never minding the fact that he was naked. He glanced back at the woman in his bed and let out a sigh.

"If only…" he whispered.

If only he had some kind of clue about she felt about him, Blaise Zambini. If she could fall in love with the Slytherin Prince, surely she would have no qualms against Blaise. He needed that dairy. He needed to know, if she didn't care for him at all she was a damn good actress and he would go along with the original plan.

He turned around, fully facing the sleeping beauty.

But if she felt about him the same way he did her…things would certainly have to change.

"Accio robe"

His robes flew over to him and he caught them effortlessly. The fine quality of the fabric grazed against numerous wounds, he laughed at this. Hermione looked quite the innocent little mudblood, but she certainly could leave a mark.

Done dressing, he quietly crept over to Granger and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She murmured something in response and lazily rolled away from his affection. He stood still for a moment to register this action and how it made him feel. Blaise had always known what he wanted from the day he was born was by no means an indecisive man and had to this day never regretted any choice he had made, but this little action from Granger caused him to rethink his actions.

"You'll be the death of me Granger"

He turned around and walked indifferently out of the door. He stopped outside in the hallway and stole a glance at the disappearing door. He was worried about her. It was another emotion he didn't come across very often, but he ignored it and set off towards the Slytherin common room.

Draco had been awake for hours waiting for Blaise's appearance. He had taken a shower, was dressed and ready and was lounging on a couch in the common room wearing the perfect signature Malfoy scowl.

The other inhabitants of the common room had long since cleared out for Hogsmeade. Pansy had made a sordid attempt at getting him to come along for she couldn't understand why he needed to speak to Blaise so desperately.

"He's a Zambini Draco" she purred "They were always known to be reckless and unpredictable, so him fucking the mudblood should come as no surprise to you."

She was right, ever since they had been in contact his father; Lucius had hinted about the Zambini family's numerous scandals and hadn't liked the idea of his only son fraternizing with such a loose cannon.

But Draco never cared for rumors when it came to Zambini; he was too good of a friend to question. Blaise has always been the quite cunning type, always planning some sort of prank or spell to torture the first years. Blaise was fun, and in Drano's life fun was something very hard to come by.

He had been his sole confidant, and Draco was sure Blaise felt the same way about him, that is until now. He felt betrayed and partly disgusted.

"Granger?"

He sneered in disbelief. She was not something to be proud over, he knew Blaise knew this, Blaise simply had to know this. She one third of the Golden Trio, she was a mudblood and she was in Gryffindor! Never mind her merit as a woman or sexual appeal, there were plenty of pure bloods that surpassed her in both of those areas. Draco just couldn't understand. Why Granger? What was Blaise up to?

He knew Blaise; he knew that there had to be something else. Blaise was not spontaneous, he did not fall in love haphazardly, and he planned everything he did.

Granger just didn't make sense.

"What are you still doing here Draco?"

Draco bolted up and gave Blaise a stony glare.

"Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade with Pansy?"

Blaise continued, not even sparing the angry Slytherin a glimpse as he made his way up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Draco followed him silently up the stairs and sat quietly on his bed while Blaise undressed. Blaise paid no heed to the brooding Malfoy but knew the reason behind Draco's behavior.

"Blaise…"

Blaise did not stop him ministrations at the mention of his name, instead he replied with a 'yes' and continued to look for another robe that did not smell like a Granger.

"What is going on with you and the mudblood?"

Draco looked directly at Blaise, hoping he would give something away in his physical appearance. Draco half-hoped that Blaise had been charmed. Blaise chuckled, but still did not regard Draco.

"I would prefer it if you didn't call her that, give her some respect if you please. She IS my girlfriend after all" Blaise replied.

"Blaise what the bloody hell are you on about? IT'S FUCKING GRANGER! She is the dirty little mudblood slut who remains Potter's property. What is going on? I know you Zambini, you're just like me and I would never fuck a Granger, or a mudblood, or anything that Potter has touched!"

Draco was flustered now; he didn't expect this kind of attitude from Blaise. Blaise looked up at him now, his expression stoic and somewhat antagonizing.

"I didn't realize who I chose to fuck and why was community information Draco. I am not one of your drones Malfoy. Unlike you I form my own opinions and believes based on what I see not from what my father bottle-fed me."

Draco's defense immediately went up, hardening his features he scowled.

"Have you been charmed Zambini? What has that little muggle bitch done to you?"

For a moment Blaise said nothing, and looked upon Draco with a satisfying smirk, holding something unreadable in his eyes.

The front Draco had put up wavered unsteadily at this. His father's words about the Zambini family began to rush towards his conscience.

_They are known renegades Draco. They give away nothing and take nothing. Unless you make an enemy of yourself, and even then you would not know. The Zambini's are a treacherous gypsy like clan Draco. Do not think you know the boy, do not let the boy know you. _

A flash of fear presented itself on Draco's face. Both parties remained speechless though continued to gaze at each other. Blaise stood tall, proud, dark and imposing where as Draco had an air of uncertainty about him.

"Is that all you wanted Draco? I have to get dressed. I have a date with Hermione in Hogsmeade. So please excuse me."

The words flew past Draco all too quickly just as Blaise seemingly disappeared. Draco noted that Blaise's departing demeanor was no different from usual. He was casual, composed and almost jovial.

He had left Draco in the same state he had met him in, if not an even worse condition. He would have to find out for himself. He jumped off the bed and practically sprinted out of the door.

He would have to see this for himself. He would know how Granger managed to infiltrate Blaise Zambini.

The fucking mudblood.

Dear Dairy,

Blaise is getting more and more attentive each day; I'm not quite sure what to do about it. He has also seen you, and I'm almost sure he'll do anything in his power to get his hands on you.

I woke up alone this morning in the RR; he had folded my clothes and left me breakfast.

I don't know what to think of this anymore. He is doing so much more than was expected of him. What will I pay him with? Even the sex now has become about me. All he wants to do is please me, touch me, kiss me, hear me scream…so on and so forth. It's tiring but at the same time bloody fantastic.

It seems as though the more I see of Blaise the less I see of Draco. But you never know. Today is a new day. It's a Hogsmeade day in fact, and I have a scheduled date with the fake bf.

Hopefully we'll see Draco. I honestly can't imagine how we are going to get this to work. A part of me doesn't really want it anymore, but then I think of Draco Malfoy and how much I've adored him over the years that thought is banished.

As cliché as it is, the man's beauty totally overwhelms me.

Ron and Harry have been trying very hard to reacquaint themselves with me. I think one of them (or even both) is assuming that since I'm no longer a virgin I'd be willing to open my legs and let the STD trains in. What a laugh. Ginny has also been riding my back about Blaise. She just wants me to leave him for her to have her way with.

That infernal Weasel, if she weren't my best friend I would have killed her a long time ago. Blaise doesn't help the situation either, he is always flirting with her like some god damn Casanova and they both leave me there, the one to pity, the one with the unrequited love issues.

What little bitches. Whose fucking side are they on?

I'll write more later, I have to write an essay for Snape that is long overdue. He'll have a fit if I don't turn it in early. He's another little bitch.

That man will die a virgin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1225/08/2007 15:54:00

"Blaise?"

Blaise stood by the entrance of the great hall in what seemed to be deep thought, at the mention of his name he looked up at Hermione with a smile.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting"

In truth he had only just arrived, Draco had held him up, but he said nothing to stop her apologies.

"Ginny is honestly getting on my last nerve, I swear if she mentions your name one more time I'll soccer punch her"

Her noticed it now, the flush in her cheeks, the anger in her eyes and her rigid stance. She had never looked so enticing. Jealousy did wonders for her appearance. He remained silent as his hand floated up towards her hair. Not noticing his manner she continued on.

"She's so in love with you Blaise and I just can't stand it anymore"

He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger deciding that its unruliness suited her perfectly. For something so wild it was surprisingly soft. He watched her quietly as she continued to rant, taking note of the incredibly warm feeling spreading through out his body. He had never been so elated in his life.

"Hermione?"

She looked exasperated.

"Have you even been listening Blaise?!"

She all but screamed. He ignored this and continued, his hand still playing with her hair.

"Are you jealous?"

Her face seemed to set on fire at the question. The color started at her chest and spread upward covering her neck, ears and face. She stared at him in shock searching desperately for an answer.

He laughed without thinking and she in turn exploded.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

"Hermione I-"

"I'm sure this is nothing but a game to you Blaise but that gives you no right to laugh at me. If you are going to do nothing but mock me at least have the decency to do it behind closed doors. You insensitive bastard of a Slytherin! I am not jealous! Why on earth should I be jealous?"

She moved further and further away from him, as her voice got louder.

"WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I BE FUCKING JEALOUS!?"

"Hermione listen! Please"

He could see the tears coming as fear crept into his system. This was not how he had pictured it. This was not what he had meant to do to her, if she would only listen. What good was her pride and bravery if it made her nothing but a love stricken fool?

She refused to look at him as her tears fell freely to her feet. Her body was shaking making Blaise no longer sure if she was upset with the situation at hand or something entirely different. Trust a woman to do this to him. Fear seized him completely; her silence was never a good thing.

"Hermione I was not laughing at you"

She looked up at him for a moment and in that instant he saw it all. He had never seen a Gryffindor look so defeated. He had never seen Hermione look so helpless.

"I don't know what to do Blaise."

She almost choked on her tears as she said this.

"I don't know what is going on with my life Blaise. I've always had things sorted; I always knew how everything would turn out. Always. But now…I've put my fate in your hands. In the hand of a Slytherin I hardly know, in the hands of a man who does not love me. All for what? More confusion and betrayal?"

"My friends are no where to be found, my heart is determined to be the death of me and my body has betrayed me. I am no longer Hermione Granger and I don't know what to do."

He stood frozen on the spot as he watched his little lion all but die in front of him, if not because of him. This was not the girl he had first been so attracted to that day in the Greenhouse when she happened to come across Blaise with one of his many conquests. Hermione had looked so innocent, yet so very entranced with the spectacle and he knew then that Hermione Granger would provide the very thing he needed most.

But this…this was not something he had prepared for. He had not foreseen this break down in any depictions of his future and he never imagined that Hermione Granger would spill her heart out to Slytherin Zambini. He had no idea how to handle this; he had no idea what to do.

But he knew that he could not give this to Draco.

In two wide steps he closed the distance between them. She clung to him in agony, desperately needing some form of comfort.

"Hermione what do you want most in this world?"

She cried even more at this question, willing herself not to give him the true answer. She was just so tired of it all.

"Hermione? What will make you happy?"

Draco. Draco Malfoy would make her happy. But was she even sure of it? He was a death eater after all, much worse then Zambini. He was a cold, heartless and an imperially spoilt brat who had never worked for anything in his life. So why on earth should a man like that succeed in making her happy?

Because he was beautiful.

He was ethereal, he was all the things she had envied and the things she had coveted in the past years.

He was untouchable. He was forbidden.

And that was enough.

With a broken sob she let it out.

"Draco…"

He knew what the answer would be but it tore at him nonetheless.

"Then I will give him to you."

"Why Blaise?...I need to know why you are doing this? I can't continue not knowing what I am walking into."

Why? He asked himself. Even he was not sure of that answer. Perhaps it was because she had so readily been willing to play his little scheme when hundreds of other Gryffindor girls would have run with their tails between their slut legs, she had challenged him, she had defied him. Perhaps it was her willingness to give everything up for what she wanted, she was playing a dangerous game and as she said before she had no idea what the outcome would be but she still agreed and it continued on.

She stayed with him.

"Blaise?"

She had been waiting for his answer with much trepidation. Her fingers clung onto his jacket as she gazed up into his eyes searching for a any sign of salvation.

"Blaise please…"

He remained silent as she continued to plea, his eyes diverted to the shadows in the corner.

Draco Malfoy was watching them.

Blaise was sure he hadn't been there for long but it was still a problem.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go."

She looked utterly defeated but followed him towards the exit. There was nothing she could do now but wait. To give up would be a complete waste of time, energy and emotion, and besides…

What else did she have?

Draco watched the couple walk away with concrete determination. He was sure he had heard him name along with Hermione's tears. He slid out of his hiding place and quietly began to follow them.

He would know the truth.

Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room in obvious anger. He was seething. Hogsmeade had proved itself to be a complete waste of time. They had done nothing, absolutely nothing that had been worth his interest. In fact they had simply acted as if their episode in front of the Great Hall had never happened.

Draco had never seen Blaise smile so fucking much.

And in truth the sight made him sick to his stomach.

"Draco? Do you wan-"

He cut Pansy short with one hand and said point blank.

"Fuck off"

She was as much shocked as he was angry and could say nothing as he marched passed her towards his own bedroom.

He was infuriated. Draco Malfoy always knew what as going on, especially in his own damn house! What good was the titled of Slytherin King if he knew nothing about the happenings in his own fucking kingdom? What Blaise was doing represented his blatant disregard for the Malfoy family! For all the pureblood families! Where was his pride?! His sense of justice.

It'd made no sense.

It was late now Draco noted, falling upon his bed in fatigue. For doing absolutely nothing worthwhile Blaise and Hermione had certainly tuckered him out.

His eyes drifted to a close and Draco Malfoy fell asleep with one and only one person on his mind.

Bloody fucking Granger.

"Blaise?"

They had separated a few hours before just making curfew by a few minutes but Hermione found herself wanting more so much more in fact she had gone as far as sneaking into the Slytherin House to get what she wanted.

It had been such a hassle trying to get Harry's invisibility cloak on the mere fact that Harry simply refused to fall asleep. She had hidden in the boys dormitory for what seemed like hours listening to them go on and on about they're latest victories.

Boys were truly disgusting beings.

"Blaise?"

She was sure this was his room, it may have been dark but she had been here enough times to know where his quarters were situated. Opening the door as quietly as she could she crept in with a wily smile on her face and very little clothing on.

There he was.

She edged herself into his bed not noticing the blond hair that glinted as the moonlight coming through the window shone against it.

"Blaise…"

She nibbled on his ear as she pushed her near naked body onto his own. In the darkness she could not observe his shockingly pale skin or the bright gray eyes that now stared at her as if she were a dinosaur.

"I missed you"

She whispered whilst sensually kissing his chest.

"I need you and I'm sorry about today, after all you are helping me…" she continued, placing her kisses further down. At this moment in time Draco Malfoy could have died.

His ability to speak had been stripped from him by the offending Gryffindor who quite resembled a sex kitten at the moment. Her hair was it's usual bushy and disruptive self but now he noticed the soft curls that surrounded her face. Her underwear was like nothing he had ever seen before, it was dark green and extremely too lacy but fit her body perfectly. He could see every curve and every part of Granger.

He could feel every curve and part of her and could do nothing to stop her wandering hands and mouth.

"Blaise…"

He had been defeated. Her hands brushed against the rim of his boxers causing him to emit a low groan. No matter what his mind was screaming at him at the moment he found that he had absolutely no physical power to stop Granger's ministrations.

As her head went lower her hands crept up towards his chest determined to caress every part of him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back almost willing her to disappear.

And that was when he felt it. Her soft lips around the tip of his member. His body jerked in response to this, throwing her off and out of the bed in the process. He sat up and pulled the sheets towards him self trying to protect his bare body.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

He bellowed, his face red in embarrassment and anger.

Hermione Granger could have died. Everything happened so quickly and in those 2 seconds she found herself falling to the floor she finally saw it. Blonde hair, gray eyes, and paper white skin that had been so soft to touch, at least much softer than Zambini's.

She lifted her wand and whispered.

"Lumos"

And there he was. Draco Malfoy in his full glory, on his bed, in his room, the room she just happened to also be in, the bed she was just laying on, the glory she had slobbered all over.

Her face did not turn red; in fact she looked quite peaceful sprawled out on the floor like that. She said nothing, just stared at him making Malfoy feel incredibly awkward.

"Oy! Mudblood! You should know that I don't associate with trash like you much more fuck them, it's only right that you leave or go jump out of a window"

She sprung up at this statement pointing her wand right at his head. She didn't seem to care that she was only clad in her underwear, no all that mattered to her now was killing Draco.

He instinctively reached for his wand and to his dismay found that it was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you just say to me?"

Draco was not sure how to respond to this. He had plenty of options at the moment, but at the same time he had none. He could set off an alarm, call all the Slytherin and make Hermione the laughing stock of the school but then again he was much more naked than she was and if they were to walk in and see him clutching to his sheets like a child with Hermione pointing her very dangerous wand in his face that would not bear well with his reputation.

He could also just apologize, have her leave and pretend this never happened, but then again he was a Malfoy and it was a well-known fact that Malfoy's never apologize.

So he was stuck with his third choice. Do nothing.

Granger seemed to be trying to compose herself, she ran a hand through her hair and a dazzling smile appeared on her face.

This woman was insane.

"I am very sorry Malfoy, you see I thought this was Blaise's room." She said brightly.

"I noticed" he replied with a drawl, a look of boredom settled in on his face.

"Why did you not stop me?" She asked without falter. His face once again turned scarlet as he sputtered out an answer.

"I-I-I…was asleep."

She laughed in amusement. The whole absurdity of the situation seemed to not faze her at all. Picking up her cloak while still laughing she turned to Draco and took her leave.

"Well if you'll excuse me. I have a boyfriend to go fuck and a cliff to jump off of. Goodnight Draco."

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

He jumped up, retrieved his wand and quickly ushered a spell to bar the door.

"What on earth are you doing?"

She made no move to defend herself as he pointed his wand toward her. It seemed as though she was laughing at him. With a bemused look on her face she turned to face him.

"Yes Draco? Is there something else you require?"

"I didn't require anything in the first place." He growled back still making no move to lower his wand.

"Well then I really must go."

"I have some questions for you."

She was beginning to panic now but gave to no clue to Draco of it. She could only play it cool for so long and she desperately needed to go die somewhere.

"Well then can you give me some clothes while you're interrogating?"

"I don't want your muggle filth all over them." he spat.

"You can burn them when you're done, Accio cloak"

A dark velvet green cloak flew into her hands. She did well to cover both herself and the invisibility cloak up.

"Sit." He demanded, and she did just that directly onto the floor. "What have you done to Blaise Zambini?"


	13. Chapter 13

She blinked twice as she let the question settle in her brain. She looked up at him quizzically, wondering if this was why he had followed herself and Blaise all over Hogsmeade today. Had Draco Malfoy lost his mind?

"Answer me!"

He seemed embarrassed at her blank stare; this was obviously not the reaction he had expected. In fact he wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting, in all of his obsessing he had never managed to conjure up a possible answer to this mystery that plagued him so.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Don't play tricks with me Hermione!!! What have you done to Blaise to make him so attracted to such filth like yourself!"

She jumped up at this statement despite the fact that he had his well-equipped Slytherin wand pointing directly at her face.

"Watch your fucking mouth Malfoy! I have done nothing to Zambini, if anything you should be asking what has Zambini done to me?"

He scoffed at this.

"Zambini wouldn't waste time on such a being"

It all happened so quickly, in one instant Draco Malfoy had the upper hand the next he was crouching on the floor holding on to his bleeding nose. Hermione towered over him nursing her soon to be bruised fist.

"I said watch your mouth"

Draco Malfoy simply couldn't believe it. His world was turning upside down. First Zambini and Granger get together for the whole school to witness, the next Zambini runs amok and starts disobeying orders and protocol, the next Granger gives him a fucking blow job and the next she breaks his fucking nose.

There had to be a source to all of this. Some evil mastermind somewhere out there in the world that had Draco's destruction at heart. There was no other explanation.

"Are you done with the inquisition?"

She asked with a bored look on her face, his cloak was falling off of her shoulders but she made no move to cover herself adequately. Malfoy was briefly distracted by her golden smooth skin but brought himself back with a shudder of disgust. He was still on the floor and wasn't entirely sure how to save face from this point. Defeat and utter degradation was not something he was accustomed to.

"Malfoy!"

She sounded pretty impatient, and also pretty intent on humiliating him further.

"Oy! Malfoy!"

There was someone at his door, someone that sounded a lot like Blaise Zambini. Granger and Malfoy locked eyes seeming to come into some sort of agreement, in one quick motion Draco stood up muttered a quick spell to stop his gushing nose, and in the same instant Granger covered herself with the stolen cloak.

Draco then calmly unbolted his door and let his fellow Slytherin in the room.

"What the fuck are you up to?"

Blaise bounded into the room in defiant anger. The Slytherin hierarchy would never be the same again. No thanks to Granger. Draco sighed filled with exasperation at the thought.

"I am finding out what exactly you are up to"

He replied simply. Blaise glared at him for a moment, then became momentarily distracted as he diverted his attention to the room itself. It seemed unusually messy and disturbed; it certainly wasn't up to the King of the Slytherins pristine standards. Something was not right.

Draco noted Blaise's realization with certain panic, his eyes darting to the spot where Hermione should have been.

Hermione, every bit of the genius she was painted to be, had long since disappeared at the sight of Blaise. As soon as the door opened she had bolted for Blaise's room. Draco of course had no idea of this and continued to feel the pressure of keeping an unwanted secret.

Blaise's directed his gaze back to his former best friend in deep thought.

"Leave me alone Draco, what I do, or who I do is none of your business or concern"

He stated as he turned to depart the room. There was something about the atmosphere of Draco's room that had unnerved him; something that had robbed him of all his anger and consternation.

"Aren't you going to run off to your savior now mudblood?"

He asked what he thought to be an invisible Granger. It took a good ten minutes before Draco realized that Granger had long been gone. He suddenly felt utterly duped.

He still knew nothing.

"BLOODY FUCKING GRANGER!"

He could feel the grays growing.

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and no flames.

Have a good day.


End file.
